FIG. 5 shows a conventional motor. The conventional motor, as shown in FIG. 5, includes stator core 101, rotor 102, bearing unit 103 for holding rotor 102, and terminal 104 for supplying power from the outside.
FIG. 6A shows a plan view of conventional stator core 101, and FIG. 6B shows a perspective view thereof. As shown in FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B, stator core 101 has two inner diameters, namely inner diameter 105 and notch inner diameter 106, and has no slot open section (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
In the structure of the conventional motor, a stator core is divided into two segment cores when the stator core has slot open sections. In a process of integrally combining each segment core, a rotor, and a bearing, the dimensional accuracy and assembling accuracy are required to be improved, and hence high technology is required. Therefore, when the dimensional accuracy and assembling accuracy are reduced by some failures, the decentering of an output shaft of the stator core or tilt (inclination) of the output shaft can occur, for example.